


Sceptre of Flamel - #47 - Highway

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #47 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #47 - Highway

**#47 - Highway**

Edward and Roy were facing off in front of the cabin with spears. Edward didn't seem to believe in training weapons, something Roy wasn't entirely comfortable with. Edward had held his spear up and sliced his left hand open in front of Roy's face. Roy had winced but Edward's hand had begun to heal almost as quickly as the blood had started flowing down his palm.

"It's a different ballgame now, Mustang," Edward had said, tossing him a spear.

It still hurt, when he got wounded, but it healed so quickly and didn't scar, ever. Regular weapons weren't an actual threat and that was part of what Edward was trying to teach him.

Roy had plenty of weapons training in his many years in the military, but they had either been empty-handed or with muskets and bayonets. And then when Roy chose to specialize and use his alchemy; it was all marksmanship. He never had to get close to those he fought.

Edward was quick and deft, both empty-handed and with his spear. Roy got the sense he was holding back right from the start, Edward would barely touch him with the point of the spear. Sometimes he was all smirks as he twirled the weapon, other times his face was deadly serious. But he was quite serious in teaching Roy how to fight with spear and sword.

He'd been improving though. Roy was if anything a quick study and that made their sparring sessions all the more interesting. Here in the spring Edward hardly wore anything, he was a country boy at heart. Just a pair of loose trousers to spar in, he was was barefoot and shirtless.

Roy didn't have Edward's confidence, in trousers and slippers and a loose tunic shirt. He had to admit, though, he couldn't tell if Edward's manner of dress - or lack of it - was an intentional thing to distract him. Whether or not it was intentional it did occasionally serve its purpose, and Roy would either end up bleeding or flat on his back. Or, as on this occasion, both.

Edward leaned against his spear as Roy huffed at the sky, trying to catch his breath after having the wind suddenly knocked out of him. "You move like an old man," Edward said. "You're quicker than that, I know you are. The problem is you don't think you are."

"When did you turn into such a philosopher," Roy asked, still lying on his back.

"When I realized that most of what we can do now relies on whether or not we think we can do it," Edward said. He prodded Roy's head with the blunt end of the spear. "Are you going to get up or are we through for the day?"

Roy groaned. Then he frowned, staring up at the sky. "I hear a horse."

Edward had stopped, mid-prod. "Yeah," he said. "So do I."

Roy got up off his back as the sound of an approaching horse and his rider grew louder, before breaking out of the underbrush on the slightly overgrown path that led away from their secluded cabin. Roy blinked in surprise but Edward dropped his spear. "Al!"

It was indeed Alphonse, sitting aside a large roan horse. Alphonse was dressed for riding, and wore the dirt and scruff of several days. Edward ran up to the horse, which swung its head to sniff at him.

"Brother!" Alphonse took the had off he had been using to shade his head on the ride and grinned down at Edward, who was now gingerly petting the horse's nose. "It took me a while to find this place, sorry."

"We're a little off the beaten path," Edward said, as Alphonse slid off the back of the horse. Edward continued stroking the horse's nose. "Is this one of the Campbell's horses?"

"Yeah," Alphonse said, looping the reins over his hand. Roy took them from him, and Alphonse looked at him in surprise. "Colonel Mustang?"

"Please, Al," Roy said. "Call me Roy. I'm not with the military any longer." He patted the horse's nose gently. "I can take care of her. I grew up with horses. You visit with your brother."

Edward's grin was huge as he pulled Alphonse toward the cabin. Roy smiled in return, and led the horse off.


End file.
